Forum:HotS category
Full stop on the HotS category, until details on implementation are worked out. # Category name is terrible. It should just be "StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm". # We don't have a category for WoL, or BW (do we need to distinguish SC1 from BW? SC2 from WoL or HotS?) # We should figure out what subcats are needed for all cases and implement uniformly. ("Units of StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm"? "Terran units of StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm"? Characters? Upgrades? etc. etc.) # Then figure out what other parent cats the subcats need to go in. Units for example (and this applies to almost all other game cats), I can imagine Category:Terran units getting subcats: *Terran units of StarCraft **Terran units of StarCraft: Brood War *Terran units of StarCraft II **Terran units of StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (also subcat of Units of StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty, for example) **Terran units of StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm **Terran units of StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Template:UnitBox would need to be modified since it's designed to automatically cat articles right now; we can mod it to autocat into the new ones. - Meco (talk, ) 14:33, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :1) Agreed. :2) We didn't have a category for Brood War simply because there's so few new units. As for WoL, we sort of have one, but only for custom units. (Campaign and NPC units essentially merged into one category. A difference might not be necessary, if HotS doesn't have any custom terran or protoss units.) :3) Things like race units of Heart of the Swarm and Heart of the Swarm race upgrades are necessary. (We've actually done very little with upgrade categorization, I think, treating them as aspects of a unit. However, those would be necessary for campaign upgrades that affect more than one unit. For instance, if there's a HotS campaign upgrade that gives all zerg +1 armor...) :4) Agreed. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:18, August 18, 2012 (UTC) This is a problem. For the expansion-specific cat to work, we need to make the cat tree thicker, even at the risk of having lots of really scrawny branches (lots of cats with one subcat or whatever.) I'm working on the assumption that the cat would be a mini-portal for the entire subject. With units, we'd need to accept having things like "Terran campaign units of StarCraft II: Wings of Libery", even if there is no equiv cat for HotS or LotV. Even if it means many of the items in "Zerg campaign units of StarCraft II: Wings of Libery" get duplicated in the equiv cats for HotS or LotV. Same for characters, maybe even locations, and so on and so forth. Otherwise, there won't be much meat to the category. Or we get the Alockwood1 way of throwing everything and anything related into the base cat. If it ends up being either of these cases, I'd rather we do without the expansion-specific cats. - Meco (talk, ) 03:51, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :I'm more worried that units like the viper are ending up in the StarCraft II units categories, even though they might not make it into the game. (They probably will, but we don't know yet.) We did this when Wings of Liberty was in development, but I think the situation is a bit different now. I guess my worry is I wanted to "hive off" Heart of the Swarm stuff for the moment. :It's too early to worry about NPC units, and your point that there would be duplication (eg leviathans or War Pigs in each expansion category) is quite valid. :When Heart of the Swarm does come out, I think we'll still need something to deal with multi-unit campaign-only upgrades. Although we might not need to say "Heart of the Swarm", simply calling them "zerg campaign" might be enough. (Especially if the same upgrades crop up in Legacy of the Void.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:23, August 19, 2012 (UTC) So basically, certain things would need to be set up before a HotS category could be implemented, including the game itself being out. Alockwood1 (talk) 00:47, August 20, 2012 (UTC)